To never come back
by LaFidelMon
Summary: OneShot sobre el 3x11. Los sentimientos de Regina son expuestos en el momento menos pensado. De hecho, la alcaldesa jamás imaginó que tendría que renunciar a todo y separarse de su hijo y de ella... la mujer que le había devuelto sentido a su vida, Emma Swan.


**La verdad es que no tenía pensado hacer un One Shot de Emma y Regina de nuevo pero... pero... ES QUE LA WINTER FINALE ME HA DEJADO CON EL CORAZÓN EN UN PUÑO. No quería ver ese capítulo porque sabía que me iba a quedar así y aun tengo exámenes pendientes y ahora en mi cabeza solo hay un constante: Regiiiiina... pobre ;_;**

**Porque es que... mis sentimientos con el capítulo fueron de: NO, NO, NO, NO. AY, QUE NO, JODER. DIOS, DIOS, DIOOOS. PERO QUÉ ADORABLE ERES, REGINA. EMMA, BÉSALA YA! PEROOOO AY NOOO**

**Y así voy... A pesar que esta finale tiene bastantes sentimientos SwanQueen... ALERTA DE SPOILERS porque vamos, Regina prácticamente lo sacrifica TODO para darle una nueva vida a Emma (hola, si alguien no ve claramente que eso es AMOR VERDADERO que se busque un psiquiatra), creo que podría haber sido un poco más explícito.**

**Así que en estas estamos... este es un One Shot sobre la Winter Finale desde el punto de vista de Regina y con un toque un poco más fuerte de amor SwanQueen. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

El límite de la ciudad nunca se le había antojado tan distante y tan inalcanzable como en aquel momento… Un tono grisáceo cubría por completo el cielo e incluso los árboles parecían estremecerse ante lo que iba a ocurrir. A su izquierda un cartel en el que se distinguía claramente "leaving Storybrooke" y frente a ella decenas de convecinos que se habían reunido ante la delgada línea que flanqueaba la ciudad. Mirara hacia donde mirara se repetía un patrón común: la tristeza. Y no era para menos. Respiró hondo y permaneció de pie, sujetando con firmeza el pergamino que rompería la maldición. Lanzó una rápida mirada a su hijo, Henry, buscando cierto apoyo en él pero sabía que debía esperar. El pequeño estaba siendo abrazado por David y Mary Margaret, así que ella dio unos tímidos pasos hacia él y permaneció a su espalda, esperando pacientemente el momento en que ambos podrían despedirse. Henry se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia ella, quedándose a un paso de distancia y mirándola con ojos húmedos.

- Es injusto – pronunció el pequeño con voz ronca – es todo culpa mía…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – arqueó una ceja, confundida.

- Si nunca hubiera ido a buscar a Emma… - Henry hablaba entrecortadamente – si solo hubiera vivido bajo la maldición contigo… - con cada palabra, Regina notaba que su corazón se hacía más pequeño – nada de esto habría ocurrido… Pensé que estaba solo… pensé que no me querías… pero estaba equivocado.

- Henry… - no podía soportar aquello, era demasiado doloroso, pero era lo correcto – yo también estaba equivocada – intentó mirarle con la máxima ternura que pudo – no fue culpa tuya, fue mía… lancé una maldición por venganza y… y yo soy… - tragó saliva intentando hundir con ella el nudo que se abría paso por su garganta – yo soy la mala – agachó la mirada – ya escuchaste a , los malos no tienen finales felices – a penas llegó a pronunciar en un hilo de voz.

- Tú no eres la mala – Henry le acarició el hombro con la mano izquierda y le sonrió – eres mi madre – pese a aquella sonrisa, Regina sabía muy bien que su hijo era presa del mismo dolor que ella y se cercioró de inmediato en cuanto este la abrazó. La morena le estrechó contra su pecho con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza contra la suya, intentando sentir el máximo de sensaciones posibles, intentando guardar cada tacto, cada olor, cada sonido en su memoria. Al separarse sintió como un leve pinchazo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pero, de nuevo, aquello era lo correcto.

Se quedó de pie, viendo como su hijo ahora se encaminaba hacia su padre junto a… respiró hondo, junto a Emma. La mujer que le había provocado tantos quebraderos de cabeza, la extranjera que llegó a convertirse sheriff del pueblo, la "salvadora". Aquella rubia insolente que ahora abrazaba con ternura a un Neal visiblemente devastado por el cual no podía evitar sentir celos. "Incluso en estos momentos no puedes evitar ser un poco egoísta, Regina…" se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa circunstancial pintada en la cara. No tenía ni idea de cuándo, cómo ni por qué pero el sentimiento que tenía por Emma distaba mucho de aquel odio inicial. Habían pasado por muchísimas cosas juntas e incluso compartían el mismo amor hacía Henry y un vínculo que, hasta hacía escasas unas horas, pensaba que nunca las iba a separar. Aguantó como pudo la compostura y el temple sereno, a fin de cuentas ella era la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, y tal y como pasaba con los barcos, iba a quedarse en este hasta que se hundiera. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima brotara por sus ojos y se derramara por sus mejillas, precipitándose incontrolablemente hacia el vacío.

En el momento en que vio a la sheriff dirigirse a Hook supo que no podía aguantar más. Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba mirarla una última vez a aquellos ojos aguamarina. Hook se dio media vuelta en cuanto terminaron su breve conversación y supo que debía aprovechar el momento. Avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, cabizbaja y temerosa a la vez. Quería decirle tantas cosas… pero había una que apremiaba más que el resto, ya que la involucraba directamente y era la principal causa de todo su dolor interno.

- Emma… - finalmente hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas – hay algo que no te he dicho… - se detuvo frente a ella y la miró a los ojos. Emma tenía la nariz algo rojiza y su mirada era acuosa, verla así estaba partiéndole el alma.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – en su tono se podía leer claramente la desesperación que la invadía.

- Cuando la maldición se ciña sobre nosotros, nos llevará de vuelta – hizo una pausa intentando mantenerse firme – nada quedará atrás… incluidos tus recuerdos – Regina hablaba con voz calmada - Así funciona la maldición, Storybrooke dejará de existir… es más, nunca habrá existido – la sheriff la miraba con clara incomprensión - así que estos últimos años desaparecerán de tu memoria… Y nosotros volveremos a ser meros personajes de cuentos... – tuvo que apretar los puños ante aquella idea. Emma Swan jamás recordaría que ella o que cualquiera de los allí presentes había existido.

- ¿Qué nos pasará? – la rubia la miró con ojos suplicantes, esperando que ella hiciera algo para remediar la situación en la que se encontraban, pero no podía.

- No lo sé – la impotencia la estaba matando.

- Esto no parece un final feliz…

- No lo es – Regina sonrió con amargura y negó con la cabeza – pero puedo darte uno.

- ¿Puedes preservar nuestros recuerdos? – un brillo esperanzador se apoderó de la mirada de la rubia.

- No – volvió a negar, hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas decirle que sí, que podría hacerlo pero no era el caso – lo que puedo… - respiró hondo – es hacer lo que hice con todos los de esta ciudad y darte unos nuevos – la morena la miró con ternura y le sonrió.

- Tu maldición provocó que fueran miserables… - estaba claro que Emma no se lo iba a poner fácil. Parecía que se estuviera aferrando a otra posibilidad, una que no iba a ocurrir.

- No tenían por qué serlo – admitió la morena mientras tomaba la mano de la sheriff y la sostenía con las suyas – mi regalo para ti son buenos recuerdos, una buena vida… - "una vida que habría deseado que compartieras conmigo" parpadeó ante la idea, sacándosela de la cabeza y dirigiéndose a su hijo, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara – y para Henry – cogió también la mano del pequeño – una vida en la que nunca le habrías abandonado – de los ojos de Emma empezaron a brotar lágrimas y ante aquella visión no pudo reprimir más sus sentimientos, dejando escapar varias gotas saladas por sus mejillas - en la que siempre habréis estado juntos.

- ¿De verdad harías eso? – el tono de la sheriff era como el de un niño abandonado que tan solo pide un poco de atención.

- En cuanto detenga la maldición de Pan y cruces la línea de la ciudad… tendrás la vida que siempre has querido… - le sonrió con amabilidad.

- Pero no será real…

- Bueno, tu pasado no lo será pero tu futuro sí…

- Regina… - había oído miles de veces a aquella mujer pronunciar su nombre pero… jamás la había escuchado pronunciarlo de aquel modo. Prácticamente era una súplica – Henry, déjanos un momento… - ahora se dirigía al pequeño, quien obedeció sin rechistar y fue directo a los brazos de Mary Margaret – Regina, escucha, yo…

- No tiene que darme las gracias –la interrumpió. Sabía que la rubia no quería decirle eso pero lo último que necesitaba era que pronunciara lo que iba a pronunciar en ese momento. Cogió aire y prosiguió - señorita Swan – intentó poner un tono jocoso y darle cierta grandilocuencia, pero no sabía si lo había conseguido del todo.

- ¿"Señorita Swan"? ¿Incluso ahora, Regina…? – en el rostro de Emma se dibujó una sonrisa que entraba en contradicción con sus ojos hinchados y húmedos. La morena se acercó a ella, respirando hondo y reprimiendo todo lo que pudo el dolor de su pecho. Se liberó del guante que tapaba su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de la sheriff con ella, secándole las lágrimas.

- Siempre – ambas se miraron intensamente. No había necesidad de ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos. Regina ya había hecho toda una declaración de intenciones; en su corazón siempre iba a estar ella. Siempre iba a ser su "señorita Swan". La rubia apoyó el rostro en la mano de la alcaldesa, completamente vulnerable. "Se fuerte, Regina" se repetía una y otra vez mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos turquesa.

- No quiero esto, Regina… no lo quiero – la morena notó que la sheriff estaba a punto de perder el control por el tono desesperado de su voz – no puedo, no sin ti… - balbuceó Emma en a penas un susurro que solo ella llegó a escuchar. Tragó saliva. Había intentado que la conversación fuera por otros derroteros sin éxito y ahora la rubia lo había dicho, lo había tenido que decir. El dolor que la invadía estaba oprimiéndola a unos niveles inimaginables. Suspiró, intentando aliviar su pesadez "probablemente me arrepienta de esto…" e hizo un leve movimiento con la mano que tenía libre y lanzó el que sería uno de sus último hechizos en Storybrooke. Los ciudadanos quedaron completamente congelados y el tiempo se detuvo. Regina tenía claro que lanzar un hechizo para paralizar el tiempo requería mucha magia y a penas podía durar un par de minutos, por lo que tenía que gastarlos bien.

- ¿Qué has… - para cuando la rubia se cercioró del estado en que se encontraban momentáneamente el resto, Regina ya se había adelantado y ahora atrapaba sus rosados labios en un casto beso. Se ayudó de la mano que tenía en la mejilla de la sheriff para aproximar aun más su boca a la de ella, sintiendo la humedad y el sabor agridulce que dejaban sus lágrimas. Emma correspondió al beso, intensificándolo con fuerza y entremezclando sus lenguas mientras intentaba aferrarse lo máximo posible a su cuerpo. A cada nuevo beso, la necesidad de tenerla cerca aumentaba. Y esta necesidad estaba empezando a hacerla dudar sobre su propósito de sacrificarse por su bien. Regina se apartó con lentitud del cuerpo de Emma antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y la miró con suma calidez mientras volvía a acariciarle el rostro.

- Prométeme que serás feliz – la morena hablaba con la voz rota, pero aun así le ofreció una de esas sonrisas que solo le salían cuando la tenía delante.

- No puedo hacerlo, Regina… - las manos de Emma se aferraban a su chaqueta - no cuando tú no vas a tener un final feliz…

- Yo ya tuve mi final feliz, y ese fue encontrarte a ti – hizo una breve pausa y amplió su sonrisa - Emma Swan – tras pronunciar su nombre, el tiempo límite que mantenía el hechizo se deshizo y el resto de vecinos volvieron en sí – Ahora ve – bajo la mano hasta llegar a su hombro izquierdo y se lo acarició con delicadeza - no queda mucho tiempo y la maldición estará aquí en cualquier momento – se apartó y volvió junto a su hijo, al que abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro e intentando evitar que el resto viera lo derrumbada que estaba. Al separarse y recobrar la compostura, vio cómo Mary Margaret se dirigía a la rubia y besaba su frente.

Después de ese contacto, la rubia le lanzó una fugaz mirada que la morena supo interpretar y le devolvió el gesto, asintiendo con la cabeza e intentando transmitirle un "haces lo correcto". Emma tragó saliva y dio media vuelta, sujetando a Henry por los hombros y encaminándose al pequeño escarabajo amarillo con el que llegó por primera vez a aquella ciudad. Regina sonrió interiormente al recordar el momento en el que la vio por primera vez, llegando de noche a su casa para devolverle a Henry. "Supongo que esto es lo que merecen los villanos de cuentos" agachó la mirada y sacó el pergamino del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo contempló unos segundos, dubitativa, hasta que escuchó las puertas del escarabajo de Emma cerrarse "debes hacerlo" se repetía una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos, dejando una lágrima caer por su rostro y rompió el pergamino, desatando una nube mágica morada que conocía demasiado bien. La morena respiró hondo y dirigió toda aquella energía hacia la maldición de Pan, bloqueándola y cubriéndola por completo.

La nube morada engulló a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la ciudad sin excepción mientras el pequeño coche de la sheriff se alejaba del lugar, cruzando la línea fronteriza, en aquella solitaria carretera. Regina sabía que era cuestión de segundos hasta que desaparecieran del todo: de Storybrooke, de su vida y de sus recuerdos. "Imagino que este es un _adiós_ para siempre" cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando calmar las punzadas que lo sacudían. Abrió lentamente los párpados y alargó el brazo, extendiendo la mano a la par que estiraba los dedos, intentando alcanzar en vano la figura de aquel escarabajo amarillo en el que se escapaban las dos únicas personas que quería. Pero sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo, no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Cerró el puño con resignación y dejó que la magia la transportara de nuevo a hogar, lejos de alcaldías y comodidades, lejos de la Miffin Street, lejos de Storybrooke… lejos de Emma.


End file.
